1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lunch box type electronic apparatus such as a vertical computer and a word processor, and more particularly to an improvement of a mounting structure of a display of a lunch box type electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Portable and handy electronic apparatuses such as laptop computers or word processors having various advantages, e.g., small and lightweight, and requiring no particular place and space, have been quickly and widely spread. Further, much smaller, more lightweight and more space saving portable electronic apparatuses of this kind have been demanded.
In order to reduce the occupation space of the electronic apparatus on a desk or the like, a recently-developed vertical type or lunch box type rather than an initially-developed flat type is more convenient and advantageously used.
In a vertical type apparatus of this kind including, for example, a display of a thin flat plate form using a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like, the slant angle and height of the display are usually adjustable, and these adjustable ranges give large effects to the operability.
In a conventional vertical type apparatus of this kind, a vertical display is pivotally mounted on a front top end of a body, and is flipped up to adjust its slant angle. In this case, however, the height of the display can not be adjustable. Also, as the slant angle of the display is increased, the lower end thereof projects frontwards away from the body to change and increase the dimension in depth of the apparatus. Hence, a wide occupancy space for the apparatus is required on the desk.